


Of course you'd be there, me snuggling up against you

by TheClownsLaugh



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Gen, Italian Donato Porpora, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsLaugh/pseuds/TheClownsLaugh
Summary: His dad had managed to fight off the investigators a first time, leaving him weak and severely injured. And here comes the second wave.Koutarou is scared.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou & Donato Porpora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Of course you'd be there, me snuggling up against you

**Author's Note:**

> So I was drawing fluff while listening to "Toi et moi" by Guillaume Grand and the next thing I knew I was writing this. Title is a line of that song (but translated in English because yeah)  
> Barely proof-read because I can't see the screen through the tears.  
> Enjoy!

By logic, he knew he was being choked to death.

Yet he couldn't be mad, he couldn't hold it against him, he just breathed in the little air he could, inhaling the last he'd ever get of that reassuring scent. He had always known his turn would come, he had always known. But he had never expected it to be like this.

With this warm hand gently stroking his hair and those words whispered in his ear he couldn't hear anymore, he didn't feel like death was all that bad. He knew what the words were – dad had been repeating the same ones over and over again. _'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my boy. I love you. I'm sorry-'_ He could feel his sobs against him.

In his embrace, even the arms crushing him felt full of love.

He couldn't hug him back anymore, his arms fell, limp, by his sides. He couldn't do anything more than hold firmly his forehead in the space between his dad's shoulder and his neck.

Brutally, he was teared away.

He took a deep breath. It hurt. Everything was red, then black, pulsing. He coughed and coughed and was deafened by the sound. Or so he thought until his vision came back – partially at least.

His dad was fighting about twenty men who were shooting relentlessly, ripping the old room to shreds. Some had others weapons. They looked like his dad's kagune. Kind of. It seemed they were the same kind of weapons the other men had. The ones dad had killed the previous week, leaving him weak and barely standing. They hadn't managed to flee with dad in this state. It was too risky – so they had just waited for the next ones to come. But dad wasn't better enough to put off enough of a fight to win, this time.

Koutarou was crying. He wanted to stay in his dad's arms. He didn't care, he didn't care if dad was a ghoul or ate the others – or rather, yes he did care, but that didn't seem important right now. The simple thought of losing him was enough to flood his eyes in tears.

His hearing came back just in time when they managed to pierce a hole in dad's kagune wall. He fell on his knee. The man in white, a dove, that seemed the most creepy with half his face ripped off showing his teeth, screamed to be heard by the others over the sound of the kagune guns.

“Kill them both! Don't let them escape, don't let them have an easy death.”

It seemed the light reflected on his glasses blinded Koutarou for a moment. His throat was sore and he couldn't even call out to his dad. He knew he was talking but couldn't make out what he was saying. He managed to kill one of the shooters. Koutarou rolled himself in a ball. He didn't want to hear it anymore, didn't want to see his dad like that - so pitiful.

He knew it was only a matter of seconds before a projectile hit him. But so far, his dad was holding on.

“Leave him!” he screamed. “He didn't do anything, he's just a kid! A _human_ kid!”

Koutarou couldn't believe what was happening. This whole situation was too much, it must have been a nightmare. Never dad would beg in that way. Dad didn't beg – dad _fought_. 

And indeed his kagune broke through the ceiling – but due to malnutrition it broke soon when the doves fought it back. Dad was pushed back, his kagune disappearing like a weird shaped smoke. The half-face man thrust his kagune weapon in dad's body, making him spit blood.

Koutarou screamed. It seemed as if it were his own guts that had ripped. His throat hurt and he only half-felt his limbs but he ran as he could to his dad. This time, if he didn't see anything, it was because of the tears.

Standing weekly on his knees, crying all the tears in his body, Koutarou opened his arms in a defensive stance. He vaguely heard a weak _'Tesoro, don't'_ but he wasn't too sure because he was still crying so loudly he barely could hear anything else. He ignored the tug on his shirt that pulled him back. He could only stare directly in the eyes behind the glasses and beg.

“Please don't kill him..!”

Half-face man smiled. Or Koutarou thought that was a smile – that was hard to tell without the lips. For a second, he thought he had done it, but when the man bowed down to look at him closely, there was only ice in his stare.

“You know, according to the law, a human protecting a ghoul is punished by death.”

Koutarou could see his own reflection in the man's glasses. He barely recognized his face, because of how much it was distorted with horror and pain. Tears were still flowing freely but he didn't feel them anymore. His whole face was tingling, somehow both burning and extremely cold.

Two strong arms held him from behind and pulled him backward. He fell against his father's chest. He felt the blood staining and dampening his clothes. Koutarou teared his eyes away from his own reflection, from the dove's eyes, and looked directly at his dad.

He was smiling. It was an easy smile, though he could still see dad's hurt behind it. Koutarou wasn't paying attention when the half-faced man stood back up and gave his orders:

“Kill the kid first. I want to see that ghoul suffer.”

Dad's hands were cupping Koutarou's face gently. They were covered in blood but he didn't mind. He looked into his dad's red eyes and understood.

“You did great, tesoro. I'm proud of you.”

He kissed him on the forehead in goodbye and finished what he had started.

He killed him before the humans could. And Koutarou wouldn't have had it any other way.

The last thing he saw was his dad smiling down at him.


End file.
